


Now I See Why

by ElizaKroon



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, takes place right after everyone hates his parents, which is kinda obvious from the content but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaKroon/pseuds/ElizaKroon
Summary: Maybe implying that it’s reasonable to hate your wife and that you feel the same in front of her isn’t the smartest idea.





	Now I See Why

**Author's Note:**

> sup bitches it’s me again. just to clarify!! i LOVE everyone hates his parents and jason and mendel’s relationship. and i love mendel too, duh. i just think that trina wouldn’t take it so well, especially because she’s already so damaged, and i have a physical need to resolve that. enjoy!

Friday evening, Mendel and Trina were lying in bed. They’d just gotten back from Marvin’s place, where all of their squabbling had come to a high it never had before.

Partially due to the Jason situation. So Mendel tried to calm him down, and it worked, it seemed. And yet, something else seemed to change, not only Jason’s attitude about the bar mitzvah. 

Trina was quiet. Normally, she’d complain to Mendel for just a minute or two, so she could go to sleep peacefully that night. 

Not this time. Mendel tried to brush it off as her just being tired. She was tired more often, and he knew that it was best to let her rest. 

Still, something felt off tonight. And he wasn’t sure if Trina needed time or comfort, so he decided to just bring it up the next morning when she’d calmed down. 

Trina turned on her side, away from him, and Mendel frowned. She never did that. Maybe that was a sign that she needed time and sleep. So, he left it and closed his eyes. 

He was just about to fall asleep, when he heard quiet sniffling come from Trina’s side of the bed. He turned to her, and saw her shoulders shake. 

Oh, god, she was crying.

Trina’s last random crying fit was a year ago. She got better. She was doing well now, wasn’t she? She was happy. So then why was she crying?

Trina had her hand over her mouth as she sobbed, trying so desperately to muffle the sound. Mendel quickly pulled her close, and she made a soft noise. In protest, it seemed. 

“What’s wrong, darling? Talk to me.”

She tried to explain, but her sentences were purely incoherent stutters through her uneasy breathing and pained sobbing. Finally, she managed to say something. 

“Do you hate me?”

Mendel was caught off-guard by this. Why would she think that he hated her? He tried his best to give her all of his love. And it’s not like he said anything that could—

Oh, god. Oh, fuck.

“Shit, Trin— Of course I don’t hate you. Of course I don’t. I love you. I love you so much, darling, believe me. God, I’m sorry.”

He held her closer and stroked her hair, in a desperate attempt to comfort her. He didn’t really think anything of it when he said that to their son. He simply wanted to help Jason. But maybe there were better ways than insulting his wife.

“I- I know…” Trina spoke up again. “It’s just that you said-“

“I know what I said. I didn’t mean that, baby, believe me, I didn’t. I was just trying to help him, you know that, don’t you? I love you. So much.”

Mendel was starting to freak out. Oh, god, what if there wasn’t any coming back from this? What if she’d lost her trust in him and he’d lost the person he loved most in the world?

Then, Trina finally threw her arms around him and just completely let go. She cried hard, not settling down for a long time. It seemed like she needed to get that out. 

Mendel decided it was best to just let her cry. He just held her and tried to comfort her with his words, which were just sweet nothings. Maybe she needed more than nothings? He didn’t know what to do. 

At some point, Trina finally wiped her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes still red and watery. Her breathing was finally normal again, and she stopped shaking. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise. Don’t forget that, ever. Okay? I love you with all my heart. My darling wife. Oh, I’m so sorry. I love you so much.”

“It’s okay. You can… You can say stuff like that. I get it. Just tell me that you don’t mean it. Please?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course, Trin. You’re so beautiful.”

Trina laughed a little through the prevailing tears. 

“We’re okay?”

“We’re okay.”

“Goodnight, Mend.”

“Goodnight, baby.”  
—

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. i’ll probably get to trina swift soon enough, bc i still need to write something based on a debut song, a fearless song, and a rep song. thanks for reading!


End file.
